


cuddle bug

by Yunki_Namjun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, No Plot/Plotless, Soft Im Changkyun | I.M, Soft Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunki_Namjun/pseuds/Yunki_Namjun
Summary: Changkyun was in a car crash and needs hugs for his medicine.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	cuddle bug

Changkyun yawned and rolled over. His face was so peaceful but one look below would reveal that he was not at peace. He had been in a terrible car crash and had broken bones in his leg, arm ribs and nearly fractured his skull. His doctor had put him on bed rest.

Hoseok sleepily wrapped an arm around him. Changkyun smiled before nudging himself closer. ”I love you.” Hoseok mumbled.

”I love you too.” Changkyun nuzzled his chin. ”My arm hurts.” Changkyun whined. 

Hoseok grabbed Changkyun's bandaged arm and kissed it. ”Better?”

”Yeah.” Changkyun kissed him again. His stomach rumbled. ”Can you go make breakfast?”

”Sure.” Hoseok planted kisses all over him. ”I love you.” He climbed out of bed. ”Do you want pancakes?” He asked. Changkyun nodded. ”I’ll get you when I'm done. Try to get some more rest.”

Changkyun watched him leave. His casts were uncomfortable and itchy but Hoseok's cuddles were enough to distract him. He rolled around in bed trying to find a comfortable position. Nothing was working and the pain meds he took last night were wearing off and everything was terrible. ”How long does it take to cook pancakes?” He yelled.

”Changkyun I've been in the kitchen for five seconds.” Hoseok called back. Changkyun frowned and rolled over. 15 minutes later, Hoseok returned with pancakes and medicine. ”Alright, eat up.” He helped Changkyun sit up and placed the plate on his lap. Hoseok kissed him over and over again, with Changkyun smiling.

”Alright, I will.” Changkyun gasped for air. ”Just let me breathe.” Changkyun poured syrup on the pancakes before cutting into them.

”I forgot your juice.” Hoseok tried to slide out of bed but Changkyun stopped him.

”No, I don't want to be alone.” Hoseok sighed and stayed on the bed. ”These pancakes are really good.” Changkyun smiled, ”Do you want some?”

”Sure.” Hoseok smiled. Changkyun fed him a slice of the delicious pancakes. Changkyun kissed him to clean a spot of syrup from his cheek, before grabbing the medicine bottle. ”Can you open this?”

“Sure, but you need juice to swallow the pills.” Hoseok planted kisses all over him. “I go get it.” Hoseok got out of bed and Changkyun was alone. Changkyun began to feel uncomfortable. His cast was starting to itch and his pain was starting to get intense. The stitches on his chest were getting uncomfortable. Changkyun looked at his cast and frowned. “I’m back.” Hoseok gave him his juice and cuddled him while Changkyun drank his juice.

“My casts hurt.” Changkyun wrapped his arm around him. ”Hugging you helps.” Hoseok kissed his forehead. The pain meds started to kick in and Changkyun got sleepy. ”I love you.” He yawned. 

Hoseok laid down and placed Changkyun on his chest.”Alright baby, go to sleep.” Hoseok placed his chin on the top of his head. Changkyun smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

”No!” Changkyun yelled horrified. He had a nightmare of the crash and was dripping in sweat. He looked around the bed but Hoseok was gone. Changkyun started to cry and called out for him.

”Baby?” Hoseok ran in to comfort him. ”It’s alright. It's alright.” He held Changkyun as his breathing slowed.

”Everything was red.” Changkyun gasped. ”I couldn't breathe.”

”Shh.” Hoseok ran his fingers through his hair. ”It was a dream. Nothing is going to hurt you. I am here to protect you.” Changkyun remained silent, hugging Hoseok tightly. ”Do any of your cast hurt?” Changkyun shook his head. ”That band you always listen to, what was it called again, ah right, Monbebe released a new music video. Do you want to watch it?”

”Yes!” Changkyun cheered. Hoseok took out his phone and put the video on. Changkyun smiled while Hoseok kissed his cheek repeatedly.

”It’s almost time for you to take your medicine, what do you want for lunch?” Hoseok squeezed him in a hug.

”Just soup.” Changkyun kissed him. ”I’m not very hungry.”

”Aright.” Hoseok started to leave but stopped. ”You know what, I'm just going to…” He picked Changkyun up. ”You can hang out in the living room with me. I can keep an eye on you in case you have another nightmare.”

“Great.” Changkyun kissed him. Hoseok carried him to the living room and placed him on the couch. Hoseok hugged him before making the soup. ”I love you.” Changkyun rested on the couch while listening to Hoseok whistle and make the soup. Changkyun reached for the remote and turned on the tv. The show that was on was a racing show focusing on a very bad crash. Changkyun turned the TV and hid his face.

”Soup’s done.” Hoseok walked in and placed the bowl on the coffee table. ”Do you want to watch TV?”

”No! No, I'm fine.” Changkyun hugged. ”Sit next to me.”

”One second I need to get something.” Hoseok kissed before heading to the room they used for storage. Changkyun watched him before eating his soup. It felt nice feeling the warmth from the soup. ”I’m back.”

”What did you get?” Changkyun asked.

”I’ll tell you when you finish eating.” Hoseok played with Changkyun’s hair. Changkyun quickly ate his soup and took his medicine. ”Wow.”

”What did you get?” Changkyun looked at him with shining eyes.

Hoseok grabbed a tiny box from his pocket. ”Open it.” Changkyun opened it and pulled out a ring.

”Hoseok.” Changkyun gasped. ”Is this-”

”Will you marry me?” Hoseok asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I over-do the hugging and kissing?


End file.
